Mi madre y Mi padre
by koisshi saotome
Summary: ¿como se conocieron inu-no-taisho e izayoi? ¿como era su relacion durante el embarazo de inuyasha?¿inu-no-taisho queria a ese hijo? mal smmary pero por favor pasen y lean


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON TODOS PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI-SAMA YO SOLO LES DOY JUSTICIA POR QUÉ NO E LEÍDO UN SOLO FIC QUE TRATE DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA PAREJA AUNQUE DEBE DE HABER AL MENOS UN PAR, ESTOY DECIDIDA A DARLES SU LUGAR.**

_ERA UNA TARDE LLUVIOSA, AFUERA DEL CASTILLO DEL TERRATENIENTE HABÍA UN COMBATE, LAS TROPAS CHINAS INVADÍAN EL POBLADO, LO PEOR DEL ASUNTO ES QUE TAMBIÉN VENÍAN ACOMPAÑADAS DE YOUKAYS DE SU TIERRA Y ESO DABA UNA GRAN VENTAJA A LOS CHINOS QUE DESTRUÍAN POCO A POCO EL BELLO CASTILLO Y SUS ALREDEDORES, UBICADO EN LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE DE JAPÓN, TIERRAS QUE PERTENECÍAN AL LORD INU-NO-TAISHO EL GRAN GENERAL PERRO._

_LA JOVEN PRINCESA IZAYOI SE ENCONTRABA EN UNA HABITACIÓN DENTRO DEL PALACIO PROTEGIDA POR EL CONJURO DE UNA FUERTE SACERDOTISA, QUE, EN ESE MOMENTO LUCHABA AFUERA CON UN GRUPO DE YOUKAYS QUE ATACABAN. EL NOMBRE DE ESA PODEROSA SACERDOTISA ERA MIDORIKO-SAMA._

_LA JOVEN HIJA DEL TERRATENIENTE ESTABA PROTEGIDA DENTRO DEL PODEROSO CONJURO CON LAS DEMÁS DAMAS, PERO, UN YOUKAY GOLPEO LA PARED E HIZO CIMBRAR EL SUELO Y TEMBLAR LA ESTRUCTURA, LAS DAMAS, TODAS MENOS LA PRINCESA IZAYOI QUE CONFIABA CIEGAMENTE EN EL CONJURO DE LA MIKO, SE ASUSTARON Y LIBERARON LA PUERTA DEL FUERTE CONJURO PARA HUIR._

_LAS MUJERES SALIERON Y UN YOUKAY SERPIENTE LAS ATACO Y LAS MATO A TODAS, CLARO A TODAS MENOS A LA PRINCESA IZAYOI QUE PERMANECÍA DENTRO DE LA HABITACIÓN. CUANDO EL YOUKAY SERPIENTE TERMINO CON SUS PRESAS SE ACERCO A LA PRINCESA, ESTABA A PUNTO DE DEVORARLA CUANDO UN PERRO COLOSAL ENTRO EN LA HABITACIÓN… BUENO DE HECHO DESTRUYO LA HABITACIÓN PARA DESTRUIR A LA AMENAZA. EL PERRO COLOSAL SE QUEDO EMBELESADO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LA PRINCESA, VIÉNDOSE EL UNO AL OTRO, EL, HUNDIDO EN ESOS OJOS MARRONES CON SOMBRA ROSADA QUE, POR ALGÚN MOTIVO, LO ENVOLVÍAN Y ENCANTABAN, ELLA MIRANDO CON ENCANTO LOS OJOS ROJIZOS DEL ANIMAL, O MÁS BIEN LAS PERLAS AZULADAS DE ESTOS QUE, POR ALGUNA RAZÓN, LE INSPIRABAN UNA PROFUNDA CONFIANZA. EL ANIMAL LUEGO DE REGRESAR EN SI VOLVIÓ A SALIR DEL PALACIO, ELLA LO SIGUIÓ EMBELESADA MIRANDO EN SU DIRECCIÓN. ELLA POR ALGUNA RAZÓN CONFIABA CIEGAMENTE EN EL INU-YOUKAY QUE LE ACABABA DE SALVARLA VIDA, AL SABER QUE NO PODÍA HACER NADA SE ARRODILLO Y COMENZÓ A ORAR: NO POR SU PADRE, NO POR TAKEMARU DE SETSUNA QUE ELLA SABÍA MUY BIEN QUE ESTABA ENAMORADO DE ELLA, NO POR SUS SOLDADOS SINO, POR UN DEMONIO PERRO QUE ACABABA DE CONOCER Y SIN EMBARGO SENTÍA QUE PODÍA, NO, QUE DEBÍA CONFIAR EN EL CIEGAMENTE._

_EL COMBATE FUE ARDUO Y PESADO, LOS YOUKAYS DEL OESTE SE ESTABAN RETIRANDO, LA PRINCESA, AL NO ENCONTRAR A SU PADRE DECIDIÓ BRINDAR APOYO A LOS VALIENTES YOUKAYS QUE PROTEGIERON LOS TERRITORIOS DE ESOS EXTRAÑOS PROVENIENTES DE NO-SE-DONDE, ELLA ERA LA ÚNICA QUE LOS AYUDABA, Y AUNQUE ELLOS LE GRUÑÍAN AL SENTIR EL DOLOR DE LA SANACIÓN LE TEMÍA MAS A UN SOLDADO HERIDO QUE A UN YOUKAY EN EL MISMO ESTADO. AL FINAL TODOS SE RETIRARON, EL PERRO GIGANTE FUE EL MENOS AFECTADO DEL COMBATE, POR SU TAMAÑO VENCIÓ A MUCHOS MÁS Y, ADEMÁS, RECIBIÓ MENOS DAÑO. AL ALEJARSE DEL PALACIO, EL PERRO COLOSAL QUE , LA PRINCESA NO SABÍA QUE ERA EL GRAN GENERAL INU-NO-TAISHO SE ALEJO DEDICÁNDOLE UNA ÚLTIMA MIRADA, SERIA, ES VERDAD, PERO LLENA DE AGRADECIMIENTO POR CURAR A LOS POCOS DE SUS HOMBRES QUE HABÍAN SOBREVIVIDO. TODOS LOS YOUKAYS SE INTERNARON EN EL BOSQUE, DONDE ELLOS NO ESPERABAN UNA EMBOSCADA, TODOS FUERON ELIMINADOS MENOS EL GENERAL PERRO, QUE AL NO PODER CONTROLAR LA CÓLERA POR LA DESTRUCCIÓN COMPLETA DE SUS CAMARADAS LOS DESTRUYO A TODOS, NO SIN RECIBIR UNA GRAVE HERIDA QUE PROVOCO QUE SU TRANSFORMACIÓN SE DESHICIERA Y LO CONVIRTIERA A SU FORMA MÁS SEMEJANTE A LA HUMANA._

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PALACIO IZAYOI SE SENTÓ EN EL FUTÓN QUE LE CORRESPONDÍA, LAS POCAS DAMAS SOBREVIVIENTES, CURABAN A LOS SOLDADOS PERO, IZAYOI NO LO ESTABA HACIENDO, HISO CREER QUE ESTABA MUY DÉBIL POR " HABER INHALADO EL VENENO DE UN YOUKAY" PERO A ELLA SIMPLEMENTE NO LE GUSTABA CURAR SOLDADOS, ALGUNOS ERAN AMABLES, PERO OTROS, CON LA HERIDA MÁS PEQUEÑA SE RETORCÍAN Y GRITABAN , COSA QUE ELLA ODIABA, A DIFERENCIA DE LOS YOUKAYS QUE A PESAR DE QUE LES DOLÍA Y DE VEZ EN CUANDO LE GRUÑÍAN O DABAN RESPINGOS, ELLOS NO GRITABAN Y MUCHO MENOS MALDECÍAN. POR LA MAÑANA LA JOVEN PRINCESA, SALIÓ A DAR UN PASEO, CUANDO PASABA CERCA DEL BOSQUE PUDO OÍR UNA RESPIRACIÓN AGITADA Y SUMAMENTE LLENA DE DOLOR, SE ACERCO A LOS ARBUSTOS Y, SENTADO AL PIE DE UN ÁRBOL SE ENCONTRABA ALGO QUE, PARECÍA SER UN SER HUMANO, SOLO QUE ELLA SE PERCATO DE QUE NO LO ERA, SINO UN YOUKAY, LO DELATABAN LAS MARCAS PURPURAS EN LAS MEJILLAS Y LA PESADA ARMADURA CUBIERTA POR UNA ESTOLA APARENTEMENTE SUAVE Y DELICIOSA. ELLA SE ACERCO, EL BRUSCAMENTE ABRIÓ LOS OJOS, ESTABAN ROJOS, (__**N. CUANDO SESSHOMARU ESTABA MAL HERIDO Y RIN LO ENCONTRO)**__, ELLA LO RECONOCIÓ EN SEGUIDA: ERA AQUEL PERRO COLOSAL QUE LA HABÍA SALVADO EL DÍA ANTERIOR. SE ACERCO A PESAR DE LOS GRUÑIDOS Y LA POSE AGRESIVA QUE ADOPTO EL DAY YOUKAY," CUAL ANIMAL HERIDO" PENZÓ ELLA. SE ACERCO Y CON CUIDADO TOMO UNA DE SUS MANOS, LUEGO CON ESA MANO EL GENERAL PERRO TOCO EL CORAZÓN DE ELLA, SIEMPRE GUIADO POR LA BLANCA Y DELGADA MANO, ELLA SABÍA QUE ESO LO CALMARÍA, LUEGO, LA JOVEN DONCELLA TOMO LA MANGA DE SU TRAJE Y LA RASGO, PUDO SENTIR CLARAMENTE EL SOBRESALTO DEL DEMONIO PERO LE RESTO TODA IMPORTANCIA, CON LA TELA LIMPIO LA HERIDA UBICADA EN EL ESTOMAGO DE ÉL, POCO A POCO ACABO DE DESINFECTAR, ELLA SIEMPRE LO DIJO, "PREFERIRÍA CURAR DEMONIOS A SOLDADOS MAL AGRADECIDOS" SOLO QUE EN ESTA OCASIÓN SI ERA LITERAL._

_AL TERMINAR DE LIMPIAR BUSCO CERCA DE AHÍ UNA PLANTA QUE HABÍA OÍDO QUE ERA MEDICINAL Y LOS DEMONIOS USABAN PARA SANAR LAS HERIDAS, DE HECHO ESTO LO HABÍA DICHO LA SACERDOTISA MIDORIKO. CURO SUS HERIDAS Y LO DEJO EN UNA POSICIÓN CÓMODA_

_-_POR FAVOR NO SE MUEVA, SI LO HACE, LA HERIDA VOLVERÁ A ABRIRSE, SE QUE USTED ES UN DEMONIO Y QUE SU CUERPO SANA MAS RÁPIDO QUE EL NUESTRO, PERO ESPERE POR FAVOR, MAÑANA VENDRÉ A VERLO Y A CAMBIAR EL VENDAJE, ESPÉREME_._

_DIJO IZAYOI DE UNA MANERA MY AMABLE, CASI SUPLICANTE, EL DEMONIO SOLO CERRÓ LOS OJOS QUE, YA HABÍAN RECUPERADO SU HABITUAL COLOR DORADO. EL SILENCIO LE INDICABA A IZAYOI QUE ESA ERA UNA RESPUESTA AFIRMATIVA ASÍ QUE HISO UNA REVERENCIA Y SE FUE._

_ASÍ PASARON LOS DÍAS HASTA LA RECUPERACIÓN TOTAL DEL GENERAL PERRO PERO AUN ASÍ NO SE FUE, TODOS LOS DÍAS ESPERABA A IZAYOI EN ESE CLARO DEL BOSQUE, DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN Y CHARLABAN DE DIFERENTES COSAS, ALGUNAS VECES EL ESTABA ENCARAMADO CÓMODAMENTE EN ALGUNA RAMA DE UN ÁRBOL, OTRAS RECOSTADO EN EL TRONCO Y ALGUNAS OTRAS DE PIE JUNTO A UNO Y LA VERDAD LE ENCANTABA ESTAR AL LADO DE IZAYOI, LA PRINCESA HUMANA. UN BUEN DÍA IZAYOI LLEGO LLORANDO Y SOLLOZANDO A CANTAROS, ESTO PREOCUPO AL LORD QUE, A PESAR DE QUE NO LO DECÍA SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DE IZAYOI. ELLA LE COMENTO QUE SU PADRE ESTABA MUY ENFERMO Y QUE POR LO TANTO LA HABÍA COMPROMETIDO CON TAKEMARU DE SETSUNA QUE, SI BIEN NO LO ODIABA, TAMPOCO SE HABÍA ENAMORADO DE ÉL, PUES SU CORAZÓN LE PERTENECÍA AL LORD. EN ESE MOMENTO SE LANZO A LLORAR UNA VEZ MÁS, CADA VEZ MÁS FUERTE, Y EL GRAN LORD DE LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE NO SABÍA QUÉ HACER, PUES EL SOLO ERA UN DEMONIO, NO TENÍA NI LA MAS MÍNIMA IDEA DE SENTIMIENTOS, ENTONCES SE ACERCO Y LA ABRAZO, ESTO LE HABÍA FUNCIONADO ASÍ QUE IBA BIEN, LUEGO, DE ALGUNA MANERA, DEJO DE PENSAR Y SUS LABIOS PRONUNCIARON UNA FRASE SIN SU CONSENTIMIENTO PREVIO:_

-IZAYOI, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE CASES CON ESE HUMANO, YO… YO TE QUIERO PARA MI, TÚ DEBES SER ÚNICAMENTE MÍA…

_DIJO LO MÁS CÁLIDO QUE PUDO DECIR, ÉL ERA HABILIDOSO EN EL ARTE DE LA LUCHA Y EL COMBATE PERO EN EL DE LAS PALABRAS Y EL AMOR ERA UN FIASCO. IZAYOI SOLO SE LE QUEDO MIRANDO, HABÍA UN NOTORIO SONROJO EN SUS BLANCAS MEJILLAS Y DE ALGUNA MANERA EL SE ATREVIÓ A BESARLA .ELLA ERA DIFERENTE A IRAZUE, ELLA TENÍA LOS LABIOS CÁLIDOS Y UN OLOR DELICIOSO A MELOCOTONES DULCES, EN CAMBIO IRAZUE, LA MADRE DE SESSHOMARU, TENIA LOS LABIOS FRÍOS, SI, ERAN TERSOS Y LIMPIOS COMO EL MÁRMOL O LA MADRE PERLA, PERO FRÍOS… Y SU OLOR, OLÍA A UNA MEZCLA DE NIEVE Y UN FRESCO OLOR A MEIDO, SI A ÉL LE ENCANTABA EL OLOR DE LOS MEIDOS, POR SU PECULIARIDAD, PERO… NO ERA EL OLOR MÁS APROPIADO PARA UNA HEMBRA Y MUCHO MENOS __**SU**__ HEMBRA. IZAYOI LO MIRO UNA VEZ MÁS Y LAS PALABRAS QUE PRONUNCIO EL LORD LA PASMARON:_

-IZAYOI… QUIERO QUE SEAN ÚNICAMENTE **MI** HEMBRA… SOLO ** MÍA**

_IZAYOI SOLO ASINTIÓ Y SE DEJO LLEVAR POR LA EMOCIÓN… ESA TARDE, LA PRINCESA IZAYOI HIJA DEL TERRATENIENTE MÁS PODEROSO DEL OESTE SE CONVIRTIÓ EN LA HEMBRA DEL LORD INU-NO-TAISHO_

_SEMANAS DESPUÉS DE ENCUENTROS DIARIOS (N.A. NO ERAN PRECISAMENTE AMMMM…COMUNES) IZAYOI LLEGO LLORANDO UNA VEZ MÁS, ESTO ASUSTABA AL LORD, CREÍA QUE AHORA LA OBLIGARÍAN A CASARSE PERO LA RESPUESTA O COMENTARIO DE SU MUJER LO DEJO PASMADO:_

_-MI SEÑOR… ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO… DE… USTED._

EL LORD ESTABA PASMADO CUANDO SE RECUPERO DEL SHOCK SE ACERCO Y LE DIJO CON LA MAYOOOOOR CALIDEZ QUE PUDO ENCONTRAR:

_-_IZAYOI… ¿POR QUÉ LLORAS?

-MI SEÑOR… ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO CON SANGRE NO-PURA

-DIME IZAYOI… ¿ACASO TU NO AMAS A TU HIJO?

-MI SEÑOR… YO AMO A MI HIJO… DARÍA MI VIDA POR EL… PERO… USTED ES EL GRAN LORD DE LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE Y… ESTE HIJO… NO TIENE SANGRE DE YOUKAY COMPLETO… ES… INDIGNO DE LLEVAR SU SANGRE… LOS YOUKAYS NO LO ACEPTARAN Y… LOS HUMANOS TAMPOCO…

-IZAYOI… A MI ME DESPREOCUPA TOTALMENTE SI TIENE O NO SANGRE COMPLETA… HE TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ENFRENTARME A HANYOUS CON LA SANGRE DEMONIACA DESPIERTA Y… SON SERES DE PELIGRO… NO TE PREOCUPES IZAYOI… ESE ES MI HIJO Y TU ERES MI HEMBRA Y LOS QUIERO A AMBOS. PERO… NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJO DESPIERTE SU SANGRE YOUKAY… ASÍ QUE EMPRENDERÉ UN VIAJE…

-¿UN VIAJE?... PARA… ¿PARA QUÉ?

- NECESITAMOS UN SELLO PARA SU SANGRE… IRÉ A VER A UN VIEJO AMIGO… ES UN HERRERO Y LE PEDIRÉ UN SELLO… PARA MI HIJO…

_IZAYOI NO CUESTIONO MAS… SOLO HISO UNA REVERENCIA Y SE DISPONÍA A IRSE CUANDO EL BRAZO DE SU SEÑOR RODEO SU CINTURA POR DETRÁS_

-IZAYOI… PROMÉTEME QUE PROTEGERÁS A MI CACHORRO EN MI AUSENCIA

-MI SEÑOR… TIENE MI PALABRA.

_A LOS POCOS DÍAS DE ESO, EL LORD LLEGO A CASA DEL ANCIANO TOTOSAY…_

-TOTOSAY! ¡HE VENIDO A PEDIRTE UN ENCARGO!

-¿QUE OCURRE GENERAL? ¿ACASO HA ESTALLADO OTRA GUERRA?

-NO TOTOSAY, NINGUNA GUERRA A ESTALLADO AUN… QUIERO PEDIRTE DOS ESPADAS

-¿DOS? ¿QUE NECESITA?

- UNA ESPADA PODEROSA QUE PROTEJA, Y QUE SOLO PUEDA SER USADA POR ALGUIEN QUE DESEE PROTEGER A LOS HUMANOS… SU NOMBRE SERÁ: COLMILLO DE ACERO

-Y LA OTRA GENERAL ¿QUE CUALIDADES TENDRÁ?

_-_LA OTRA SERÁ COLMILLO SAGRADO, QUIERO QUE TENGA UNA CUALIDAD EN ESPECIAL… QUIERO QUE PUEDA DEVOLVER LA VIDA…

- PUEDO HACERLO GENERAL PERO… UNA PREGUNTA MAS

-DIME TOTOSAY QUE PASA

-USTED NO NECESITA ARMAS, ES MUY PODEROSO ¿PARA QUE LAS QUIERE?

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡CASI LO OLVIDO! QUIERO QUE AL MOMENTO DE MI MUERTE PONGAS A COLMILLO DE ACERO, DENTRO DE MIS RESTOS EN EL OTRO MUNDO, LE DIRÉ A MIOUGA LA UBICACIÓN EXACTA, TU SOLO LE DARÁS LA ESPADA Y LO ENVIARAS, Y TU DEBER SERÁ DARLE A MI HIJO MAYOR A COLMILLO SAGRADO. ESA SERÁ TU MISIÓN.

-SI… GENERAL PERO… POR QUE QUIERE DARLE UNA ESPADA QUE TIENE UNA FUNCIÓN TAN NOBLE A SU HIJO MAYOR, USTED MEJOR QUE NADIE SABE QUE ÉL NO TIENE DESEOS DE SALVAR NINGUNA VIDA NI NADA ASÍ.

-LO SE TOTOSAY POR ESO, QUIERO QUE CUANDO EL CORAZÓN DE MI HIJO LOGRE SENTIR RABIA Y PENA POR OTRO CORAZÓN, ADEMÁS DE HABER SALVADO UNA VIDA HUMANA FORJES A COLMILLO SAGRADO EN UN ARMA, CON EL PODER DEL MEIDO TENSSEIGA

-UNA COSA MÁS GENERAL

-¿QUE OCURRE TOTOSAY?

- ¿CON QUE TENGO QUE HACER LAS DOS ESPADAS?, TENGO ESCAMAS DE DRAGÓN, METALES DE TODO TIPO PERO… NO TENGO COLMILLOS, IMAGINO QUE EL MATERIAL TIENE QUE HACER HONOR A SU NOMBRE…

-EFECTIVAMENTE TOTOSAY, A ESO IBA, QUIERO QUE USES ESTE COLMILLO… _ DIJO EL LORD ENTREGÁNDOLE AL HERRERO UN COLMILLO_

-ESTE COLMILLO ES MÍO…

_DICHO ESTO SE FUE… LUEGO, FUE AL PALACIO DE LAS NUBES DONDE HABITABA IRAZUE, LA MADRE DE SU HIJO. ÉL LE COMUNICO LO QUE OCURRÍA Y ELLA NO CAMBIO SU EXPRESIÓN CALMADA NI UN MOMENTO, EL LE ENTREGO UN COLLAR CON UN AMULETO EN LA BASE. LE INFORMO QUE CUANTO LA ESPADA DE SU HIJO SE FORJARA EN UN ARMA ELLA TENÍA QUE PONER LA PRUEBA PRINCIPAL CON ESO: SESSHOMARU SEGURAMENTE LLEVARÍA CONSIGO AL HUMANO AL QUE HABRÍA SALVADO CON EL PODER DE LA TENSSEIGA CURATIVA, ELLA TENÍA QUE LIBERAR A UN CAN DEL OTRO MUNDO PARA QUE SE LLEVARA AL HUMANO AL MAS ALLÁ, EL CAN SOLO MATARÍA AL HUMANO QUE YA FUE SALVADO POR LA ESPADA, SI SESSHOMARU DEMOSTRABA SUFRIR POR LA PÉRDIDA DE ESE HUMANO EL DEBER DE ELLA ERA USAR EL AMULETO DEL COLLAR PARA DEVOLVERLE LA VIDA Y, EXPLICARLE A SU HIJO QUE TENSSEIGA SOLO PODÍA RESUCITAR A ALGUIEN UNA VEZ. LUEGO DE ESTO SE FUE DE AHÍ. LUEGO DE ESO TODO OCURRIÓ: EL COMBATE CONTRA EL GRAN DEMONIO QUE LO DEJO MAL HERIDO LA NOCHE DEL NACIMIENTO DE SU HIJO MENOR, LA PREGUNTA QUE LE HIZO A SU HIJO MAYOR ANTES DE PARTIR, EL HECHO DE HABER SALVADO LA VIDA A IZAYOI PARA QUE CRIARA AL PEQUEÑO, EL PONERLE EL NOMBRE QUE MARCARIA EL DESTINO DE MUCHAS PERSONAS, PONER SU TUMBA EN LA PERLA NEGRA DEL OJO DERECHO DEL CRIO RECIÉN NACIDO, HABER MUERTO CON EL IMBÉCIL DE TAKEMARU DE SETSUNA… TODO ERA PARTE DEL DESTINO… DESTINO QUE SE FORJO POR QUE SE ENAMORARON UNA PRINCESA HUMANA Y UN LORD THAI-YOUKAY._

**JEJEJEJEJEJEJE AQUÍ ESTAAAA! YA LO TRAÍA DENTRO DE MI CEREBROOOOO! ME ENCANTA LA PAREJA IZAYOI/INUTAISHOOO! REGÁLENME SUS REVEWS YO LOS AGRADEZCO CON MUCHO CARIÑOOOO!**_**NADAMAS NO SEAN TAN DUROS… TENGO CORAZON DE POLLO**_


End file.
